This invention relates, in general, to kitchen accessories, and, in particular, to an accessory for a knife.
In the prior art various types of kitchen knives have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,905 to Ghislain discloses a knife accessory having a slot for receiving the sharp edge of a knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,587 to Loomis discloses a knife with a handle which is mounted over the knife to help cutting firm articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 230,393 to Barker et al discloses a removable handle for a knife which is mounted over the knife to help cutting firm articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 319,091 to Harrington discloses an additional handle for a knife which surrounds the knife blade.
While the prior art inventions work for their intended purposes, all of the prior art patents have drawbacks. Primarily, none of the prior art patents take into consideration all of the difficulties associated with knives such as protecting the blade edge, sharpening the blade and increasing the cutting power of the blade. While the prior art patents provide for some of these functions, none of the patents take all of these criteria into consideration and provide a single accessory which will provide a useful and convenient accessory for knives.
The present invention is directed to an accessory for knives which will protect the blade, when the knife is not in use, sharpen the blade when necessary, and provide greater cutting power to the knife blade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory for knives.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory for knives which is conveniently and readily accessible for use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory for knives which will protect the blade, sharpen the blade and provide greater cutting power in a single accessory.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.